tam forever
by cenalover
Summary: Just a one shot sam on tom together forever pure fluff


**Happy Valentines Day **

**My best friend thinks im obsessed and I think I have to agree but this is the last one I wrote on paper**

**Hope this makes sense as got bit lost as did not no how to start and it was wrote at 4 o clock this morning as could not go back to sleep **

**Also some off this probably does not sound like what Sam would do but it's how I see them now on with the story **

Saturday the 14th of February at holby of course meant it was Valentine's Day, and cupids' arrow had certainly struck several times amongst the staff no more so then tom and Sam

"So what do you fancy doing tonight then?" He asked pretending that he hadn't already planned something special.

"Oh I don't know really, erm... I thought it might be nice to go to this Valentine's party, you know show face." Sam replied nervously. She really wanted to go so that she could show everyone how happy she was with the man she loved.

At work they'd tried to keep their relationship as professional as possible, but when they were outside of work they didn't hide their feelings. Tom was very protective of his girl and didn't mind letting anybody know it. A couple of weeks previously they'd gone to the pub with some of the staff after work; when Sam went up to the bar to order a round some guy started coming onto her. He'd clearly had one too many but when Sam told him she wasn't interested he tried to grab her before tom stepped in. The bloke drunkenly tried to take a swing at tom but missed, so tom grabbed his arm and twisted it up his back. He dragged the guy outside and told him to go the guy of course left and Sam felt mightily proud of her tom for protecting her like that.

"Yeah I guess we could go if you really want to." He replied glancing at his watch.

They were standing in the corridor outside the rescus tom was trying to take his time as he was waiting for something special to arrive. They walked slowly towards the front of the hospital and Sam wondered why tom seemed so reluctant to leave

When they reached reception louise came rushing out to greet them.

"Oh Sam there's someone in reception for you." Louise replied with a sideward glance towards tom.

"For me? Who could that be?" Sam asked looking confused.

She disappeared and tom stayed where he was. Finally Sam came rushing back to him and threw her arms round his neck and passionately kissed him in front of everyone. In her hand was a very large bouquet of roses and a very loving message.

_**My darling Sam. I love you more and more each day, and I feel honoured and privileged to know and love such a wonderful woman as you. I can't imagine my life without you, so will you do me the great honour of becoming my wife? Sam will you marry me? Love always tom xxx**_

"So what's your answer Sam? Will you marry me?" tom asked nervously.

Of course I'll marry you." Sam replied tearfully before kissing him once again.

Tom held her closely and kissed her forehead before he took out a small velvet box from his pocket.

"See I even remembered the ring." He said as he placed it on her finger.

"Come on lets go tell everyone ourselves before it gets round the hospital." tom said excitedly as he took hold of Sam hand and led her into the staff room

"Right listen up everyone." tom shouted as he walked into staff filled room.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to face the young couple. Tom wrapped his arm around Sam waist and she leaned in closer to him.

"We wanted to tell you ourselves before it spread around the hospital before we got the chance. Sam has just agreed to marry Me." tom announced proudly. But Ian looked so angry

The staff room erupted into loud cheers and whistles as friends and colleagues approached them to personally give them their congratulations. They were all hugging Sam and shaking tom hand and the young couple couldn't have been happier.

After all the commotion had died down and Sam had finished showing all the girls her ring, tom led Sam away to put her flowers in some water.

Sam hadn't given tom his present yet but had it hidden in the top drawer in the staff room

"Tom would you mind passing me some scissors please?" She asked trying to act innocently as she unwrapped the flowers.

Tom pulled open his top drawer and revealed a beautifully wrapped box. Sam looked at him with a smile and he looked up at her with a smirk. He pulled the ribbon off and then carefully pulled the paper off. He opened the box and pulled out a large glass jar. It was filled with confetti hearts, lips and the words I Love You, and had hundreds of small pieces of red paper. There was a red tag attached to the jar with gold handwriting from sam on it.

_To my very loving boyfriend. This jar is filled with exactly 365 messages from me, that's one for every day of the year. Love Always Sam xxx._

Tom smiled at Sam hard work and loved it. He stood up and held her tightly.

"Thank you, I love it." He whispered.

"Do you really like it? It was just a silly idea but I thought it was 365 great ways of telling you how much I love you." She replied.

"Well I do absolutely love it. Now unfortunately I would love to sit here all day with you but we do have to go out and do a little bit of work." He said as he pulled away slightly.

"Yeah I guess you're right."Sam replied with a smile.

**Later that day**

Sam stood in front of the mirror and held a dress in each hand. She placed the first one against her and looked at her reflection before throwing it on the bed deciding she didn't like it. She did the exact same thing with the second dress, then a third, then a fourth and a fifth. She flopped on her bed with a huge sigh wondering what she was going to wear. After a few minutes she stood up again and walked back to her wardrobe. Finally she found one that she thought would look appropriate. It was a deep red coloured dress with fine spaghetti straps. She found a nice pair of black stiletto heels to go with it and gold jewellery.

Once she was ready she ran down stairs and waited for her taxi to arrive. Tom had said he would arrive at hers' first and then they could call for the taxi together. She waited for about 10 minutes just finishing off her make-up when the door bell rang. Sam grabbed her bag and her keys and jogged happily towards the door. When she opened it tom was standing on her doorstep looking very smart in a suit.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked with a smile.

"I sure am." Sam replied.

She looked round to see if she could see any signs of a black cab but couldn't see one.

"Tom where's the taxi?" She asked feeling slightly concerned.

"Oh the driver bailed on us so I thought this would just have to do..." tom said as he led Sam round the corner from her house.

Sat waiting for them was a white stretched limousine.

"Oh tom this is fantastic." Sam squealed with delight as she threw her arms round tom neck and almost choked him.

"Oi careful you're gonna wreck the suit." He modestly joked. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? Tom I love it!" She exclaimed as they made their way to the car.

Tom held the door open and helped Sam in before climbing in himself. Tom had hired the limo for an hour to take them on a short tour before arriving at the hotel where the party would be. They had champagne and strawberries in a hamper and soft romantic music playing in the background.

"You look gorgeous by the way." tom complimented.

"Thank you. You don't scrub up too bad yourself." Sam replied.

Tom wrapped his arm around her shoulder and leaned forward caressing her lips with his. He moved his hands through her hair and she slowly moved her hand over his neck.

The hour was over far too quickly for their liking, but they had finally arrived at the hotel. The limo pulled up outside the front and tom and Sam made their way inside.

They walked towards the sound of the loud music and found the rest of the staff inside dancing or getting drunk.

When Rita saw tom and Sam walk in she went over to them.

"How great is this? Robin has done such a great job." She exclaimed.

"Yeah she's done a fantastic job." Sam agreed.

The room had been decorated with red heart shaped balloons and a net had been suspended from the ceiling with confetti and balloons.

Tom led Sam to the bar and ordered a pint of beer and a dry white wine. They stood at the bar for a while and chatted happily with their friends. After they'd had a few to drink tom asked Sam to dance.

Hand in hand they walked towards the dance floor as the song open arms began to play

Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and he held on to her waist and they began to sway in time to the music.

Tom held Sam as close and as tightly as he could as he buried his head into her neck, taking in the scent of her perfume. Sam rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes as she listened to his deep breathing.

"I love you so much Sam. I always have done and I don't ever want to lose you." tom whispered into her ear.

Sam raised her head so she could look up at the man she loved.

"I love you too tom and can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." She said before kissing him passionately.

As the song came to an end the net above them was released and slowly they were covered in confetti. Everyone cheered and kissed their loved one. Tom had thoroughly enjoyed his night out but couldn't wait to get home to spend some time alone with Sam.

"Come on let's go home." He whispered.

They walked outside together and climbed into a taxi.

"Could you take us to Bethany House on jersey Heath Road please mate?" tom said as he gave the driver his address.

Tom put his arm round Sam shoulders and held her closely throughout the journey. When they pulled up outside the flat tom asked Sam to pay the driver whilst he quickly ran inside. Sam felt a little confused at tom abruptness but did as she was told.

When the driver drove off, Sam approached the flat and pushed the door open. She walked into the hallway and found the staircase laden with rose petals and had lit candles running up the side. She followed them up and walked in to tom bedroom where she found him lighting the last one.

"Tom?" She gasped. She was so surprised at the beautiful gesture.

Tom had bought a dozen, dozen red roses and had laid them all over his room; on the floor, on the bed and on any surface visible. He'd also placed candles all round the room as well which were emitting a warm and romantic glow across the room.

"Do you like it?" He asked as he walked towards her.

She silently nodded her head as she looked at him. He placed his hand on her cheek and the other around her back. He kissed her passionately as he pulled her slowly towards the bed.

Sam started to unbutton his shirt, allowing her hands to caress his toned body underneath before pushing it off his shoulders. Tom moved his kisses from Sam lips down her neck and over her shoulder as he pulled the zip of her dress down. He ran his hand up her thigh and pulled her dress over her head. They moved higher up the bed and Sam laid on her back as tom moved over her. He ran his hand through her hair as she loosened his belt on his trousers. He moved off the bed for a couple of seconds to pull his trousers and boxers off before moving over her again. He removed her underwear so there was no longer any material separating them from their passion.

Tom moaned slightly and arched her back as tom gently pushed himself inside her. He looked into her soft blue eyes before he began to kiss her slowly once more. He raised his body and Sam felt him push himself inside her once more. He repeated the motion as Sam whispered his name in ecstasy.

Finally tom rolled onto his side and pulled the quilt over them. Sam could feel her heart racing, as could tom. They held tightly onto each other and listened to their rhythmic breathing. Tom kissed Sam forehead and she ran her finger lightly over his chest.

"I can't wait until we're married Sam; it's going to be fantastic." tom said happily.

"Yeah it really is going to be fantastic. I've been thinking about us finding a place together as well. I want somewhere that's ours where we can do it up together with a nice large back garden so that our children can play happily and safely." Sam said as she rested her head against tom bare chest.

"Do you know what? That sounds like a really great idea; how about we start looking tomorrow? You know there's no time like the present." tom suggested.

"Yes tom you're right, there is no time like the present." Sam replied as she rested herself on her elbow and leaned forward to kiss tom.

They fell happily into a deep restful sleep in each others arms' where they would be for all eternity together


End file.
